ben10roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian vs. Redo
In this corner we have, Brian with his Omnitrix aaaaaand Redo the Citrakayah! FITE (Brian): Hi der. (transform) XLR8! (Redo): Can I beat u already? (transfom) XLR8! (Brian): Copycat! Well then, (transform) FASTTRACK!!!! Brian starts running around Redo, then kick him in the head and punches him in the stomach. (Redo): Ow! Heyyyy! (Trips Brian) Opps. My bad? (Brian): Yeah. (transform to Humungousaur, grows, and starts stomping on Redo) DIE (Redo): GAH! Times like this were I wish I put Way Big in my playlist! 'But it would be unfair...' GAH! (Transforms to Diamondhead and gets really pointy.) DIE! (Brian): OUCH! (transform to Echo Echo, clones, and we starts screaming at Redo. Redo shattered) (Redo): Careful! I'm fragile! (Transforms) Spidermonkey! (Webs a bunch of clones) Brian goes ultimate, the clones turned to Sonic Disks and "screams", ripping the webs. Then Brian do Sonic Doom on Redo. (Redo): -_- and I was gonna go Ultimate, too. (transforms) Ultimate Spidermonkey! (web a sonic disk) Brian charges at him with sonic speed, hitting him right in the chest. This makes him flew backwards, then he Sonic Doom-ed Redo again. (Brian): DIE. (Redo): I-I-I yeild. Hey, is that a box of Oreos?! (Eats oreos) NUMMZIEZ! (Brian): (takes Oreos) NO OREOS FOR YOU. (Redo): Ma oreos! ;-( (Brian): (eats) NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM REDO LOST MORE THAN JUST A BATTLE... ...HE LOST THE OREOS TOO! BRIAN WINS!...FOR NOW... ROUND 2 FITE Redo: (Transforms) Spidermoney! No more monkeying around! (Webs Brian to wall) Brian: Yeah right. (voice command) ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO! (transforms) Prepare to die, Redo! SONIC, DOOM~!!! Brian Sonic Doomed Redo. Redo: Hey, that hurt! Luckily, I have a lot of energy! Especially with-(Transforms)-BUZZSHOCK! Shocks Brian badly. Brian: AKH!!!!! (again) SONIC DOOM! Redo jumps in a light bulb and comes out in some wires in the wall and shock Brian. Redo: Sound isn't hard for Buzzshock! Brian: O RLY. (transforms) Chromastone! (shoots whatever thing I can shoot) Redo goes Upchuck and swallows the lasers, electricty, and whatevah else and shoot it back. Redo: Ironically, I was going to go Upchuck anyway! XD Brian: (transform) CANNONBOLT Starts smashing Upchuck. Redo: Maybe ranged aliens aren't so good! (Transforms) Four Arms! (Smashes ground that comes up to Brian in a shockwave. Brian managed to land safely, and rolls at Redo at full speed. Redo flew backwards and reverted back. Redo: Ugh! (Stands up) I told you we aren't playing "Rodeo"! XD (Runs at full speed, dodging him) Brian runs around Redo. Redo: Stop that! You're making me dizzy! (Hits Brian with enhanced strength) Brian goes ultimate and shoots spikes, Redo is hit. Redo: UGH! Everything ALWAYS hurts! (Runs at full speed and pokes Brian's eyes, which would hurt at that speed.) Poke. :D Brian: AHHHHHH Brian captured Redo inside the ball, then lets him out, jumps, and lands on him. Redo: Owch! Wait a sec! I lost The Peace Piece?! Brian: Yup. It's in my hand. Brian transformed to Ult. Echo Echo, then throw Redo to a wall and starts punching him. After Redo's stunned, Brian do Sonic Doom. Redo: I have to admit I am starting to tire...(Runs around Brian and kicks him in the back of the head)...but I have a few ''kicks ''up my sleeve! Now give it here! Brian: No....thanks! Brian do another Sonic Doom, this time, surrounding Redo until he CAN'T move anywhere. The disks "screams" and Redo fainted. Brian: ADVENTURE TIME! Redo, walking up in a jungle: Ugh! Why am I tied to a tree? Brian: Wut. Oh yeah. SONIC DOOM. Brian: SURRENDER OR DIE Redo: Thanks anyway. (Kicks Brian, who at the momment was dumb enough to stand by the tree) Brian: HA, that was just a fake me! (hits Redo in the head, then twist his arms, and kicks him in the groin, after that I grabs you, goes to the sun and throws you there) OVERKILL MAN. Before Redo hits it, he is passed by a red glow and flown over to a safe spot in space. 'Twas a Pyronite! Redo: Wait! Piross? I thought you were evil... Piross: LONG story kid! I'll tell ya later. Brian hits Redo at full speed. Piross: WTFUDGE Brian: HE'S EVIL YOU SHOULDNT SAVE HIM Piross: Ooooooh. DIE CITRAKAYAH DIE Redo: Piross... NO! You're the one who taught me right from wrong! (Turns around when he comes and kicks him to Aldabra) Category:Battle Category:Battle RPG